My Sleeping Beauty
by wishing-is-wasting
Summary: She lay still and peaceful oblivious to the emotions around her. Join the gang at Gabriella's funeral while they say their last goodbyes. oneshot


My Sleeping Beauty

25 year old Gabriella lay still her eyes closed and her lips pale. Her chocolate hair lay in limp ringlets and her tan colour skin was pale. Her rosy cheeks were gaunt. And the smile that would usually play on her lips was long gone. She was dressed in a long white, lacy dress with silk pumps on her feet. On her left hand lay her engagement ring, the only materialistic bond she shared with him now. Round her neck lay her mothers silver and diamond necklace. To her sides lay white rose petals elegantly scattered. A single white rose lat over her chest and her ghostly hands were placed over it. She was as beautiful as sleeping beauty but alas she would never wake, not even if her prince found her and kissed her tenderly. She wasn't lying like this because of an evil witch, the only witch involved in this story was the drunken driver who had hit her. Not all stories have a happy ending.

Rows or her admirers had gathered in the small church to say goodbye. In the front row sat a small mousy haired girl with big, round glasses, who was silently weeping. Next to her sat a black basketball player who held a chefs hat in his hands, his face was covered in tear tracks. An African American girl sat next to him with her head buried in a young man -who had strangely bushy hair -. The young man had a look of pure horror on his face. Last but not least sat a shaking man with brown hair sobbing as he looked at the coffin. His world had crashed down around him and though he was surrounded by people he had never felt more alone. He could not remember a time without her. He would close his eyes briefly as though trying to make her alive again. Yet each time he opened his eyes he would come crashing back down to reality.

"We are gathered here today in memory of the much loved Gabriella Montez" The priest began " She had a promising life ahead of her but was denied that by ones sinful soul. I would like us to spend a moment or two remembering her in our own special way. Now may we stand and pray for her." Everyone stood.

"Dear God

May you look after Gabriella and see that she will always be well loved wherever she may be. Amen." Everyone sat in their seats again.

" We will now here some words from Gabriella's best friend, Taylor Mckessie" Taylor rose and made her way towards the front.

"I met Gabriella in High School. We were closer than sisters and even know I still can't believe she is gone. I can't believe I can no longer phone her for relationship advice or invite her round to watch movies together. She was the nicest person I have ever met and probably ever will meet. And while I am hurting now, Gabriella wouldn't want that so I will try and remember Gabriella for all the good times we had. It is what she would have wanted." Taylor turned and walked back to her seat where she crumpled in the arms of Chad. Gabriella's mother made her way to the front.

" I remember when Gabriella was born, she was the most beautiful baby I had ever laid eyes on. As she got older she immersed herself in reading and her studies. Every night she would come down and I would tell her how intelligent she was. She had many dreams and now those dreams will never come true. I hope she is happy now and will be at peace with herself and hopefully wherever she is they have books." Gabriella's mum gave a weak smile and left for her seat. Troy was next closing his eyes for a moment before speaking

"When I first met Gabriella she brought out a side of me that I had never seen before, we started the New Year together and what a year it was. When I was with her I felt like I could do anything as long as she was beside me, rooting for me. As we matured I realised how much she truly meant to me and I knew that I would spend the rest of my life with her. We've been through everything together and when I heard about the accident I was sure she would make it, she is, was the most determined person I knew and I was sure we would get through just like we had got through all the other hurdles life had thrown at us. Yet when I saw lying in the hospital bed I knew it was time to say goodbye. Yet while I may say goodbye to Gabriella Montez, the love of my life I will never let go of her, or our memories." trembling Troy made his way towards Gabriella and kissed her cheek one last time.

He stayed there, in the church for ages willing it to be a dream. But it wasn't. This was his life now.


End file.
